


experimental touches in unknown spaces.

by 4n0n



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, excuse me while i go to scream eternally, mostly unedited, nnoitesweek 2018, un-betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4n0n/pseuds/4n0n
Summary: It's an accident.





	experimental touches in unknown spaces.

It's an accident. 

That is surprising because Nnoitra is a pretty mean guy on his good days which are far and few in between and otherwise mostly sadistically inclined. 

He slips on Tesla's sweat slicked skin, only a couple of centimeters, and skims the edge of his hole. It's smoother than his own, not ridged with sharp teeth, cooler than the rest of Tesla. 

He pulls back. That's a big NO. That's bad touching. Not even Szayelaporro goes there. 

It's intimate. 

A gloved hand grasps his arm, not like he expects with bone-crushing violence because even a docile guy like Tesla has his moments, but with gentle firmness, soft deer-skin leather digging into his skin. Tesla's eye is wide open and there's some indescribable expression on his face, he pushes at Nnoitra's hand. Back. Towards. The. Hole.

Nnoitra's brain short-circuits. 

Which is the only acceptable explanation, why instead of punching Tesla's lights out at this invitation to transgress beyond all that is good and proper fucking, he twines his fingers with Tesla's, presses his hand into the sheet before the idiot can get insistent and stubborn, and rides them into blissed out oblivion. It's awesome, at one point, Tesla squeaks like a pig. 

 

The incident sticks in his mind like the nefarious human treat Gin unleashed on the unsuspecting Arrancar. His fingers skimming the edge of the hole, Tesla's wide brown eye, Nnoitra orders him to clean their rooms, do the laundry, and then belittle his efforts. 

It's not nearly as satisfying as it should be. 

Nnoitra can't fucking sleep. He stares up at his white ceiling. He has heard Tousen say, that if you stare too long into the abyss, the abyss stares back at you. Which seemed pretty pointless but he is wondering if the ceiling will soon start to stare back at him. 

This is unacceptable, sleeping even though kind of unnecessary and outlandish is, he wouldn't say nice exactly but it's something to do, he doesn't absolutely loath. He has acquired a number of blankets over the years and there's this point between falling asleep and waking up where they turn all warm and nice. He doesn't hate that either. 

“Come in,” He says. 

Tesla waits exactly two seconds. Both of them like to pretend, he doesn't hover outside the door whenever Nnoitra gets 'moody'. 

Nnoitra watches him from the bed. He stands at attention, prim and proper. Looking like this, no one would expect he's a freakish bastard who likes to get his hole fondled. 

“Remove your jacket and get on the bed.” 

Tesla follows his orders to a T. But as he goes to lie down, Nnoitra stops him. 

“Sit there.” He points to the edge of the bed. Tesla never hesitates, his body seems completely at ease. But Nnoitra can smell it, the apprehension, he smiles. Good. He doesn't need Tesla to think he's going soft on him. 

His hole is a bit above chest level, average for a Hollow. Nothing to suggest any kind of particularity to it. Nnoitra reaches forward, trails his fingers up Tesla's back slowly, watches as goose bumps rise in their wake. Tesla doesn't move an inch. He circles the hole. His fingers skirt around the edge, Tesla sucks in a breath. 

He dips in. The sensation is strange like a low current. If he spreads his finger, he can tickle on both sides. Tesla presses a hand to his mouth, the muscle in his back bulge. Heh, Nnoitra grins, looks like he has a really kinky fraccion. He steadfastly ignores the voice that points out that there is overwhelming evidence that Tesla is just really kinky for Nnoitra. The thought is so ridiculous, he scoffs, heedlessly moving his hand. 

His fingers press into soft tissue. Tesla makes noise like he's been gutted and bends over. Nnoitra moves with him, a rare indulgence but he's not interested in seriously damaging Tesla tonight. 

He gives him a couple seconds. Slowly Tesla sits back up. Beneath his fingers the cool tissue feels strangely like skin but at the same time not like skin at all. There's something unique to it, none of the strange orderly quality Aizen's machine created. It feels Hollow. 

Something iron hits his nose, Nnoitra frowns and inches forward. He was being careful, dammit. There's nothing to see, no blood. It wasn't him. Tesla's bitten through the leather of his glove into his fist.

For one crazy moment, Nnoitra opens his mouth to ask him if they should stop. 

And then, Tesla presses backwards, only an inch. It unhinges something in Nnoitra's brain. He reaches through, hooks his fingers into Tesla's chest and pulls him back fully onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> For the forbidden places prompt from Nnoitesweek. It's still Sunday somewhere. Also i'm not sure how well I got this across, Tesla is into the touching and very much on board with it. He never says anything, so I realized that this might be unclear. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
